Info
by James Samurin
Summary: This is a list of info from the Anime Naruto. This purely fanmade not made by me but made by tons of fans Just wanted to post it. I do not own anything Naruto except for some Naruto cards Tcg.
1. Chapter 1

Fire, Katon  
Wind, Fuuton  
Lightning, Raiton  
Earth, Doton  
Water, Suiton...

but there are twenty five combinations of these elements... normally a genin will only have affinity for one element, gradually because of experience they may learn other elemental jutsus, but only Bloodline limits can mold these elements into combination elements… these are the level 3 fusions of chakra

**The Master Level Elements**

these elements are gained after four separate levels of training for the average Joe Schmoe…

1. master control of chakra to the point where you can mold shape and form…  
2. master transforming chakra into an element, one of the five basic elements…  
3. master the use of the basic chakra to the point where you require less than half your chakra to form that basic element…  
4. use the other half of your chakra to form a second element…

**WARNING: The weaknesses and strengths listed here do not necessarily mean that all users of a particular chakra element will always beat or lose out to any other users of another element. Of course skills other than the applications of these elements go into a ninja battle and anyone can lose to anyone else if they aren't careful… the weaknesses and strengths are rather defined here as the natural affinities of the elements and would basically be the result of forming each element into a ball and throwing them at eachother… creativity is what secures victory, the lack of which causes defeat in our forums threads… these elements are guidelines and are only to be used in the inspiration of bloodline limits for clans… NO NINJA CAN JUST WAKE UP WITH THE ABILITY TO USE THESE ELEMENTS…**

**Combustion, Neton (Fire + Fire): the combustion element masters the ability to burn given materials, wind users can't face this element and hope to have a chance, in fact even normal water will not put out the flames created by this chakra, only a level two combination of water with another element can hope to dowse these flames… Weakest against Liquids, Strongest against Sound**

**Poison, Dokton** (Fire + Wind): This Element is the potent combination of Fire then Wind that allows for the complete control of toxic gases and poisonous substances… the user creates them by burning the materials needed for recipes of death and uses wind to direct and funnel their smoke wherever they want… in it's earlier stages it allows for thick clouds of gas, in it's crueler higher skilled attacks can be invisible or otherwise detected too late after the victim is caught in the users clutches… weak against water then fire based chakras, but strong against wind then lighting based chakras… Strongest against Light, Weakest against Mist…

**Plasma, Purton** (Fire + Lightning): the "Element of the Sun" as it is refered to… it is a potent mix of Fire then Lightning chakra that allows one to create a substance that has the brightness and burning power of the Sun… burns from this substance are extremely painful and are not wholly healable for people who are lucky, or unlucky enough to survive an assault by users of this formidable element… It is rumored that this element is the end result of the Uchiha Bloodline's abilities in chakra formation but that rumor is to date unconfirmed… weak against water then wind type charkas, but strong against wind then earth chakras… Strongest against Phasing, Weakest against Ice…

**Magma, Maton** (Fire + Earth): this chakra affinity allows the user to summon from the ground molten earth and control over the substances movements… this deadly fusion of Fire then Earth can create a landscape of ash and fire, but will fee water based charkra attacks if they get careless… weak against water then lightning attacks, strong against wind then water attacks… Strongest against Shadow, Weakest against Acid…

**Steam, Joton** (Fire + Water): This mixture of the forces of Fire then Water in chakra give the user ability to create clouds of vapor that are actually boiling hot… they can control geothermal upwelling and also manipulate the steam into forms allowing for potent and painful illusions… weak against water then earth attacks, strong against wind then fire attacks… Strongest against Flight, Weakest against Diamond…

**Sound, Oton (Wind + Wind): The combination of wind then wind allows for the free control of air particles, creating, destroying or otherwise manipulating sound, regular flames will not work against sound as it is too powerful a force to stop with just a fire… only level 3 combinations that include Fire can hope to combat this formidable attack… Weakest against Combustion, Strongest against Magnetism**

**Light, Toton** (Wind + Lightning): This balancing of wind then lighting energies, allows for users to alter the hues of the colors around them, create beams of light, and also electrocute enemies… the principle is by controlling wind and mastering the separation of different chemical elements of the air such as Neon for example, and then exciting that substance with electricity, one can manipulate, and create light energy… weak against fire then lightning charkas, strong against lightning then earth charkas… Strongest against Gravity, Weakest against Poison…

**Phasing, Souton** (Wind + Earth): This technique allows by controlling the molecules of substances for the free passing of persons or objects through other matter… by using both wind then earth chakra together one can control all of the particles of matter that make up their surroundings, and allows for interesting variations that include the Kaguya Clans ability to make the bones of their body grow and change their attributes, and another variation in the sound brothers Ukon and Sakon who can rematerialize themselves in one or two bodies at will… weak against fire then lightning, strong against lightning then water… Weakest against Plasma, Strongest against Storm…

**Shadow, Kagton** (Wind + Water): this element comes from the ability of users to use control over the air and the transparency of it's vapors to manipulate and control shadows… By mixing wind and water charkas one can create a link between their own and another's chakra… the famous application is the Nara Clan's Shadow Possession techniques that use shadows to bridge a link between them and a victim allowing for the control of movement… weak against fire then earth charkas, strong against lightning then fire chakra's… Strongest against Radiation, Weakest against Magma

**Flight, Hiton** (Wind + Fire): This element is the mastery of the creation and control of hot air a.k.a. Thermals… by controlling winds and air temperature with chakra users of this element can use this ability to make flat buoyant objects fly, it allows for fatiguing and dehydrating wind attacks, and also this ability allows for the bending of light into genjutsu mirages… weak against fire then water attacks, strong against lightning then wind attacks… Strongest against Shock, Weakest against Steam

**Magnetism, Jiton (Lightning + Lightning): The combination of lightning and lightning allows for the control of magnetic polarity of ions in the air, allowing the user to fight using attracting and repelling magnetic forces… wind will not affect magnetic forces without being fused with more elemental chakra to form a Level 2 combo… Weakest against Sound, Strongest against Metal**

**Gravity, Geton** (Lightning + Earth): This element combines the powers of Lightning and Earth charkas to control the force of gravity and it's effects on objects persons and the environment… controlling the very weight of everything is a potent weapon and can leave a victim flattened, disorientated, and in worst case utterly helpless… Our forums own Soratodai have the corner on this element, but the Koumori also seem to have this ability as well… weak against wind then lightning chakras, strong against earth then water chakras… Strongest against Plantlife, Weakest against Light…

**Storm, Araton** (Lightning + Water) the abilities granted by mixing an electric field and water is of course weather control, this chakra ability can shape and control storm clouds, it can also alter pressures, temperatures, and compositions of the air… weak against wind then earth chakras, strong against earth then fire chakras… Strongest against Phasing, Weakest against Glass…

**Radiation, Houton** (Lightning + Fire) by combining Lightning then Fire chakras this element controls the heat and reactivity of substances at the molecular level, by controlling the heat and particle transfer at the subatomic level users of this element use subtle but powerful attacks that in their early stages fatigued and or sterilize victims, in their highest and most unstable stages create reactions of cataclysmic proportions… it is rumored that Chakra Absorbers are of this elements affinity… weak against wind then water chakras, strong against earth then wind chakras… Strongest against Sand, Weakest against Shadow…

**Shock, Kyoton** (Lightning + Wind) this element controls the positive or negative charge in opposing bodies of energy and create static charges… this of course can be used to channel electricity more effectively, but also allows for more subtle and more interesting variations… … at any rate all applying the ability to control the charge and flow of energy is key in this element… weak against wind then fire chakra, strong against earth then lightning chakra… Strongest against Explosion, Weakest against Flight…

**Metal, Kinton (Earth + Earth): Adding earth chakra with more earth chakra will allow the user to create and manipulate different forms of metal… you'd think that a normal blast of lightning chakra would be enough, but metal users are immune to level 1 lightning chakra, they ground it before ever being affected… it takes a combination of lighting chakra and a fusion of more chakra into a level 2 element to combat this element… Weakest against Magnetism, Strongest against Liquids**

Plantlife, Mokuton (Earth + Water): the user that correctly molds earth then water chakras gains the ability to control, grow or otherwise generate plantlife… the most prevalent application of this fusion was the first Hokage and his manipulation of wood… but even with the extinction of that specific ability, there are plenty of other variations still left in the world… weak against lightning then earth chakra, strong against water and fire chakra… Strongest against Steam, weakest against Gravity…

Glass, Gaton (Earth + Fire): users who can fuse earth and fire can create molten or solid forms of glass… skill levels of lesser users can only create shards of it that in either liquid or solid state try to cut or burn the victim, but higher level users can create solid forms of Obsidian… weak against lightning then water chakras, strong against water then wind chakras…Strongest against Ice, Weakest against Storm…

Sand, Saton (Earth + Wind) the ability to manipulate sand is given by users who can mold earth and wind into one element… this ability is not only given in the Kazekage's clan… lesser users can manipulate dust clouds highest skilled shinobi can use metallic sand to fight with… weak against lightning then fire chakras, strong against water then lightning chakra… Strongest against Acid, Weakest against Radiation…

Explosion, Baton (Earth + Lightning): Fusing Earth chakra then Lightning chakra forms the ability to create and form explosions out of clay, phosphor, nitroglycerin and other volatile substances… This ability is idealized in the shows staple demolitions expert Deidara who can mold explosive clay into living objects and produce concussive and bombarding forces with them… weak against lightning then wind chakras, strong against water then earth chakras… Strongest against Diamond, Weakest against Shock…

**Liquids, Ekton (Water + Water): fusing two chakras with water energy together forms a chakra that can control any liquid, fire users beware this power allows for the control of not only the water that can extinguish flames but also the fluids that fuel fire as well allowing for control of virtually any liquid known to exist, only level 2 fusions of chakra that contain earth chakra can combat this element with any efficiency…Weakest against Metal, Strongest against Combustion**

Mist, Kirton (Water + Fire): This element comes from the ability to use water then fire chakra the heat water so that it evaporates into the air beyond the dew point of the air around the user to create mist that blinds and confuses the enemy… This technique is idealized in the show by the rogue ninja Zabuza, who uses mist to try and combat Kakashi's Shaaringan Eye… other people have made interesting variations of this unique ability… notably Kumiko of Raikou can create a mist that absorbs chakra from her foes… but regardless of the traits of mist, most fog and mist based attacks are based off of this element… weak against earth then water, strong against fire then wind… Strongest against Poison, Weakest against Plantlife…

Ice, Hyoton (Water + Wind): Water then Wind Shakra together produce the secret element of Ice… frozen water that can be molded shaped and used in combat… Haku, Zabuza's right hand companion used his bloodline ability to form his patented "Crystal Ice Mirrors"… This element has some other variations in application but all has to do with the ability to cool and calm the temperature… weak against earth then fire, strong against fire then lightning… Strongest against Plasma, Weakest against Glass…

Acid, Saton(Water + Lightning): Water then Lightning chakra utilizes the chemical properties of inert and dissolved chemicals in water to create Acidic and Basic chemicals… using them can be a potent and deadly art… In the show Tsunade's most powerful summon Katsuyu can use this element proficiently… weak against earth then wind, strong against fire then earth… Strongest against Magma, Weakest against Sand

Diamond, Naton (Water + Earth): Water then Earth chakra mastery allows one to form and use crystalline minerals such as diamonds and use them in battle… basic forms can use sharp projectile minerals and protective armors… advanced users can use other tricks like creating lazars out of sunlight, weapons with razor sharp crystal blades, and lastly the ability to petrify, fossilize or otherwise solidify liquid based objects and substances… weak against earth then lightning chakras, strong against fire then water chakras… Strongest against Steam, Weakest against Explosion


	2. Chapter 2

One Tail (Ichibi), **Shukaku**As we all know, this is Gaara's demon, a wild, extravagant monster.  
**Jinchuuriki: Sabaku no Gaara (Extracted)  
Tale in the Legend of the Tailed Beasts****：**Shukaku is a bijuu in the form of Raccon Dog (Tanuki of the Japanese mythology). Before, he was a priest that lived in the Desert of Nara. Because of the dark power released by Yamata no Orochi, and under the heavy assault of wind and sand, he transformed into a racoon dog (His actual form). He has a playful and extravagant personality, resembling the Tanuki nature. Has a pretty active sexual life. Shukaku lives in the souls of people killed by the wind and sand (This actually resembles the case of Gaara's mother). The violet (blue in the anime) tatoos represent his title of God of Wind.  
**Situation in the Ancient War of the 9 Gods****：** Battled 5 times; 1 Win, 3 Losses, 1 Flee  
**Wins****：** Sokou  
**Losses****： **Raijuu, Nekomata, Isonade  
**Escapes****： **Yamata no Orochi  
**Fate****：** Shukaku is defeated by a Nara Monk called Oraga Nakashimu with a type of magic art. Then, the monk proceeds to use the "**Tool of Power: Antler Teakettle**" to seal it into the seal in the Wind Shrine.  
**Japanese Myth Appearance:** A species of Tanuki, Yellow body  
**Ability:** Sandstorms, has the control of Wind and Sand manipulation.  
**Bijuu Strength Ranking****：** 8th  
**Bijuu Chakra/Stamina Ranking****： **9th  
**Symbolic Element****： ****Wind (God of Wind)  
Origin / Discovered in****：** Nara Desert  
**Personal Notes:** Shukaku is represented as the reincarnation of a Sand Priest in the series (which would be the poor guy transformed by the Sand and Wind.)  
**More info about Shukaku:**  
_About Tanuki:__ (From Wikipedia)  
Tanuki have been part of Japanese myth since ancient times. The mythical tanuki is reputed to be mischievous and jolly, a master of disguise and shapeshifting, but somewhat gullible and absent-minded.  
__Tanuki in folklore:__  
The current humorous image of tanuki is thought to have been developed during the Kamakura era. The wild tanuki has unusually large testicles, a feature often comically exaggerated in artistic depictions of tanuki. Tanuki may be shown with their testicles flung over their backs like a traveller's pack, or using them as drums. Tanuki are also typically depicted as having large bellies. They may be shown drumming on their bellies instead of their testicles, especially in children's art.  
During the Kamakura and Muromachi eras, some stories began to include more frightening, man-eating tanuki. The otogizōshi story of "Kachi-kachi Yama" features a tanuki that clubs an old lady to death and serves her to her unknowing husband as "old lady soup". Other stories report tanuki as being harmless and productive members of society. Several shrines have stories of past priests who were tanuki in disguise.  
A popular tale known as Bunbuku chagama is about a tanuki who fooled a monk by transforming into a tea-kettle. Another is about a tanuki who tricked a hunter by disguising his arms as tree boughs, until he spread both arms at the same time and fell off the tree. Tanuki are said to cheat merchants with leaves they have magically disguised as paper money. Some stories describe tanuki as using leaves as part of their own shape-shifting magic.  
Statues of tanuki can be found outside many Japanese temples and restaurants, especially noodle shops. These statues often wear a big, cone-shaped hat and carry a bottle of sake. Tanuki statues always have a large belly, although contemporary sculptures may or may not show the traditional large testicles. These exaggerated features represent fertility and plenty._


	3. Chapter 3

**二尾 ****貓又** – Two Tail (Nibi), **Nekomata**

**Nekomata, Female Form:**

**Nekomata:**

**Tale in the Legend of the Tailed Beasts****：**Nekomata is a bijuu in the form of cat, and possesses the power of death. This Bijuu lives in a place called "Forest of Death" (Not a mistranslation.) in Hokkaido, to the north. His appearance is a black cat monster (depicted with huge, black angel wings). He's the Death God's pet. Nekomata feeds on dead people's spirits, and can summon these to fight for him. He uses a third eye at the top of its head to consume the spirits.  
**Situation in the Ancient War of the 9 Gods****：** Trying to dominate his enemies, Nekomata forms an alliance with Houkou, and attacks Kyuubi. They have a disastrous defeat, and Nekomata is rescued by the Death God, escaping death by a hair's breadth. Battled 3 times; 2 Wins, 1 Loss.  
**Wins****：** Kaku, Isonade  
**Losses****：** Kyuubi  
**Fate****：** Nekomata ends up killed by Kyuubi later, and in that instant his spirit is summoned by the Death God. The body was kept in a shrine in the Forest of Death, sealed by the Death God himself.  
**Japanese Myth Appearance:** A species of two tails black cat, with slightly more pointed ears and bigger canines.  
**Ability:** Death; may control deceased person's spirits (May be related to Gaara) as well as different dark beasts  
**Bijuu Strength Ranking****：** 4th  
**Bijuu Chakra/Stamina Ranking****：** 8th  
**Symbolic Element****：** Darkness (God of Darkness)  
**Origin / Discovered in****：** Hokkaido's "Forest of Devils" (Different of Forest of Death)  
**Personal Notes:** This better have had a female Jinchuuriki.  
**More info about Nekomata:** it is said it can walk erect. The original Bijuu was a old cat, depicted as a fat, old lady's image also.  
People knew of it, and in fear of having their cats turned into the monster, they cut its tails to prevent the transformation when the time came – a bifurcation. By gesturing with its tail (and walking erect), Nekomata can animate and control the dead to do their bidding, or even dance for their amusement. Sometimes it eats its owner, then changes into an human appearance, waiting for a next opportunity. Nekomata eats the person it hates, but if the person is even more wicked, the crueler the cat becomes. When it sees the person, Nekomata won't differ the bad and good anymore, and injures the person as much as it can. There is also a good Nekomata in the legend, that often turns into a young girl's appearance to approach the society; with a very docile nature, likes eating fish, has a beautiful body and likes depending upon others. Otherwise, the Nekomata's appearance becomes of a old woman, that displays bad habits in public and always has an air of dread around her; which if around people for an extended period can cause disease and pestilence.

Nekomata can also do other magic, but their most well-known and common power is that of animating the dead and manipulating them to whatever ends the particular nekomata wishes. A nekomata must be appeased by attention, food, and respect, and while many are fickle and turn their attention at a moment's notice, they do not tend to forget when they are insulted and by whom, holding grudges. To gain revenge, these nekomata usually controlled the tormentors' dead relatives, haunting them until the nekomata was appeased with food, apologies and attention.


	4. Chapter 4

**三尾 ****磯憮 **–  
Three Tails (Sanbi),  
**Isonade****Tale in the Legend of the Tailed Beasts****：**Isonade is a shark shaped Bijuu with a sharp horn on the forehead. It lives in the deep waters on the West of Japan, fighting pirates. Every few months, Isonade will swim to the surface of the sea from the deep waters, to breath some fresh air. However, when he does this, storms erupt, oceans rage, and all ships will be swallowed by him as food. Isonade has a subordinate fish called Samehada (?) (Same name as Kisame's Sword. Depicted differently, but with same pronunciation). Samehada attaches itself to Isonade's stomach, and absorbs its food to create huge amounts of chakra, proceeding to send it back to its body. Samehada's power can enable Isonade to get 5 times the quantity of chakra it could originally get. Therefore, when Isonade battles, he will have unlimited chakra to receive from Samehada.  
**Situation in the Ancient War of the 9 Gods****：** Battled 4 times; 2 Wins, 1 Loss, 1 Flee  
**Wins****：** Kaku, Shukaku  
**Losses****：** Nekomata  
**Escapes****：** Yamata no Orochi  
**Fate****：** A fisherman and brave warrior from Yokohama, called Takuma Muramasa, sacrifices himself in behalf of two villages in a courageous act, getting near Isonade and sealing his personal servant Samehada in the "**Tool of Power: Pot of the Shark-named fish**" from seal in the Water Shrine. Isonade then becomes unable to draw the massive chakra, and ends up getting exausted and sucked by the Tool's seal in the Water Shrine as well.  
**Japanese Myth Appearance:** A big shark/fish(?) with 3 tails and 3 fins. Has a dark blue body color, is attracted by blood (like all sharks); has a personal servant, a small fish named Samehada, as shown above, that is responsible to help Isonade absorb and digest Chakra in 5 times his original capacity.  
**Ability:** Generic water powers, can control the currents of water.  
**Bijuu Strength Ranking****：** 6th  
**Bijuu Chakra/Stamina Ranking****：** 7th  
**Symbolic Element:** Water (God of Water)  
**Origin / Discovered in****： **Four Nanju Country Islands - Yawagawa Sea Area (COUGHNanju is Kisame's Akatsuki RankCOUGH)  
**Personal notes:** Well, if this bijuu doesn't scream KISAME to you, then this note is indeed useful. The Samehada connection is frightening (absorbs chakra), but there can be more about it, explaining WHY Kisame's chakra reserve is SO big (as being the biggest in Akatsuki).


	5. Chapter 5

**四尾 ****鼠鮫** -  
Four Tails (Yonbi),  
**Sokou**  
**Tale in the Legend of the Tailed Beasts****：**Sokou is a bijuu that looks like a reptile. It was a creature that lived near Mount Fuji. Because of the toxic gas and the volcaninc ash, he was transformed into a half-rooster, half-snake monster. The Rooster and Snake are husband and wife in Sokou's body. Everything around it withers away or dies, because of its poison. According to the Legend, whenever he hibernates in Mount Fuji, the snoring he causes will make the volcano erupt.  
**Situation in the Ancient War of the 9 Gods****：** Battled 4 times; 3 Losses, 1 Flee  
**Losses****：** Shukaku, Kaku, Houkou  
**Escapes****：** Raijuu  
**Fate****：** Sokou was sealed by a master of demonic arts, called Yamazaki Ishiro, with the "**Tool of power: Netted Moon Cage**" to the seal in the Mount Fuji's base. Sokou becomes unable to send out his poisonous gas from the mountain for all eternity.  
**Japanese Myth Appearance:** A four-tailed Rooster / Snake mixture. The lower part of the body is a Snake, while the upper part is a Rooster. Crawls instead of walking (Just like desert scorpions COUGHHiruko!SasoriCOUGH). Most of the body parts have an orange tone. Lives in the mount Fuji.  
**Ability:** Controls poison, poisonous gas, venoms, and so on.  
**Bijuu Strength Ranking****：** 9th  
**Bijuu Chakra/Stamina Ranking****：** 6th  
**Symbolic Element****：** Poison  
**Origin / Discovered in****： **Close to Tokyo, Mount Fuji.  
**Personal notes: **Well, it indeed makes you remember of Sasori. Just a little.  
**More info about Sokou:** If you remember, Sokou is the oriental counterpart of the folklore creature Cockatrice. Sokou doesn't have wings like it, though.


	6. Chapter 6

**五尾 ****彭侯** –  
Five Tails (Gobi),  
**Houkou****Tale in the Legend of the Tailed Beasts****：**Houkou is a bijuu which looks like a five-tailed dog. Each tail of this creature represents one elemental power: Wind, Water, Earth, Lightning and Fire. They can cause catastrophic damage when used. Houkou will willingly destroy the nature to obtain the power he desires from these elements. He was once badly injured when he and Nekomata challenged Kyuubi. Strangely enough, he is the god of Illusion. Houkou lives in a giant, ancient tree.  
**Situation in the Ancient War of the 9 Gods****：** Battled 4 times; 3 Wins, 1 Loss  
**Wins****：** Sokou, Nekomata, Raijuu  
**Losses****：** Kyuubi  
**Fate****：** After receiving a severe wound, Houkou runs away to one of Japan's islands, and hides in a place near Kyushu's Volcano - a giant tree, to heal his wound. But the tree's concrete position is not known by anyone.  
**Japanese Myth Appearance:** A species of dog, with 5 long tails. Has a white coloured body. Each of the tails possess one of the five elemental powers, that used simultaneously can cause a big earthquake.  
**Ability: **Attacking using mixture of elements; Houkou is skilled in each kind of element ability, and can also create instantaneously each kind of natural disaster.  
**Bijuu Strength Ranking****：** 3rd  
**Bijuu Chakra/Stamina Ranking****：** 5th  
**Symbolic Element****：** Illusion (Being the god of Illusions)  
**Origin / Discovered in****：** Near one of Kyushu's volcanoes (Akase Lava Volcano, probably)


	7. Chapter 7

**六尾 ****雷獸** –  
6 Tails (Rokubi),  
**Raijuu****Tale in the Legend of the Tailed Beasts****：**Raijuu, a bijuu in the form of weasel, has four legs and very sharp claws. Its cry sounds like thunder. It was originally the god of Thunder, but because of Yamata no Orochi's power, it was transformed into a beast. Raijuu can release a huge amount of eletricity for battle assistance.  
**Situation in the Ancient War of the 9 Gods****：** Battled 5 times; 2 Wins, 3 Losses  
**Wins****：** Shukaku, Sokou  
**Losses****：** Houkou, Yamata no Orochi, Kyuubi  
**Fate****：** A ninja called Sarutobi (That's right, but we don't know if it's the series' Sandaime), in the legend, effectively eliminated Raijuu by using the technique "**Kinjutsu: Raikiri**". (Now the confusion starts. This is supposed to be Kakashi's move, but the way of writing may be different from the actual jutsu, and Kishimoto probably changed this legend to fit the story anyway). What actually happens is that the technique _counters the lightning released by Raijuu by cutting it_, making the beast receive its own attack, and become severely wounded. (Thus the name lightning edge.) He then is sealed by Sarutobi with the "**Tool of Power: Hidden Thunder Prison**" into the seal in the Thunder Shrine.  
**Japanese Myth Appearance: **A species of weasel with golden yellow fur. The whole body's fur grows upright. Its six tails take a lightning shape, (unlike the crappy image I have, but it's the closest to the legend) just like the ancient God of Thunder.  
**Ability:** Fire caused by lightning, Lightning Thunder, Lightning bolts, Lightning elemental magic arts; Raijuu may also fly about as a ball of lightning / fire.  
**Bijuu Strength Ranking****：** 5th  
**Bijuu Chakra/Stamina Ranking****：** 4th  
**Symbolic Element:** Lightning (God of Lightning)  
**Origin / Discovered in****：** Underground the Thunder Shrine in a town in Kyoto  
**Personal notes: **If this is right and we go by speculation, then could Kakashi have battled with the Raijuu jinchuuriki before? Raijuu also resembles the Pokemon Raikou.  
**More info about Raijuu: **Raiju is also depicted as the companion of Raiden, the Shinto god of lightning. While the demon is generally calm and harmless, during thunderstorms, it becomes agitated and leaps about in trees, fields, and even buildings (trees that have been struck by lightning are said to have been scratched by Raiju's claws).  
Another of its peculiar behaviors is sleeping in human navels. This prompts Raiden to shoot arrows at Raiju to wake the creature up, thus harming the person in whose belly the demon is resting. Superstitious people therefore often sleep on their stomachs during bad weather. Other legends say that Raiju will only hide in the navels of people who sleep outdoors.


	8. Chapter 8

**七尾 ****貉** –  
Shichibi (Seven Tails), **Kaku**  
(Also read MUJINA)**Tale in the Legend of the Tailed Beasts****：**Kaku is a bijuu in the form of badger. Its Kanji is also read as _Mujina_, which is the name the Japanese subspecies of **badger** (Meles Meles Anaguma) receives in some parts of Japan. It has seven tails, and is the smallest bijuu out of the nine; though it is the most cunning and stealthy. Kaku hunts its prey underground most of the time. It kills by _crumbling/destroying the piece of land that is under its target, making it fall right into his open mouth_. Above land, whenever he is around he can transform into any type of creature, but he is unable to do it if he doesn't have clay.  
**Situation in the Ancient War of the 9 Gods****：** Battled 4 times; 1 Win, 3 Flees  
**Wins****：** Sokou  
**Escapes****：** Nekomata, Isonade, Yamata no Orochi  
**Fate****：** Kaku's storehouse of clay in a hole is found, and is burned by warriors. Kaku is unable to transform, and is defeated by the brave warrior Ikkyo Soujin, who proceeds to seal it with the "**Tool of Power: Remnant Earth Altar**" into the seal in the Earth Shrine.  
**Japanese Myth Appearance:** Kaku is the smallest Bijuu. It has a blue color, and is good at using clay camouflage. Kaku is very difficult to bump into.  
**Ability:** Transformation (Henge), Clay, Earth elemental magic arts  
**Bijuu Strength Ranking****：** 7th  
**Bijuu Chakra/Stamina Ranking****：** 3rd  
**Symbolic Element****：** Earth (God of Earth)  
**Origin / Discovered in****：** Underground Sacrificial Altar in the Nagoya outskirts  
**Personal notes:** Resembles Deidara pretty well.  
**More info about Kaku:** Mujina (貉) is an old Japanese term for a badger. In Japanese folklore, these animals were avid shapeshifters, and one of the forms they were purported to take was that of a faceless ghost. This particular sort of monster is often referred to by English speakers as a mujina, but the Japanese know them as **nopperabou**.


	9. Chapter 9

**八尾 ****八岐大蛇** -  
Eight Tails (Hachibi),  
**Yamata no Orochi**  
(Also known as Hachimata)  
**Tale in the Legend of the Tailed Beasts****：**Yamata no Orochi is a Snake bijuu. It has crimsom red eyes, eight heads and eight tails (also depicted to having trees and vines growing around them) and has the power of the **Demon world**, a symbol of evil. Each head of Yamata no Orochi represents a symbol: _Soul, Ghost, Evil, Devil, Monstrous, Kill, The Afterworld and Death_.  
Its powers were originally weak, the members of the Kusanagi clan, when attacking it, acted carelessly, using the legendary sword **Kusanagi no Tsurugi** (Oro's sword). Because of that, as a consequence, Yamata no Orochi takes the sword from them, absorbing the power contained inside, and becoming an incredibly powerful creature, and finally storing it in its body.  
With the new power, Yamata no Orochi releases _an insane amount of dark energy_, awakening the other Bijuu and becoming arrogant. Yamata no Orochi proceeds to defeat many of the Bijuu, but when it battles with Kyuubi, it is defeated. The cause of this is simple: Kyuubi has an unlimited amount of power, _making even a hole in the Kusanagi sword_. As this happens, it shows how tremendously powerful Kyuubi is, deserving of the "King of Bijuu" title. Not even Sarutobi and Enma (I'm not sure how those two are into the legend) could scratch the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. (That makes connections to the Oro x Sandaime battle)  
Legend also depicted it as having a power able to rival Kyuubi's in quality, but the fact is, Yamata no Orochi's does have a limit.  
**Situation in the Ancient War of the 9 Gods****：** Battled 5 times; 4 Wins, 1 Losses  
**Wins****：** Shukaku, Isonade, Kaku, Raijuu  
**Losses****：** Kyuubi  
**Fate****：** Yamata no Orochi awaits a genius of the Yagami (NOT the Kanji of Yagami from Death Note, but Yagami as in Eight Gods: 八神) clan, which is the arch enemy of the Kusanagi clan. The purpose is to awake it Yamata no Orochi, in order to fight Kyuubi again.  
Since Yamata no Orochi's power inherits in the Yagami Clan, If the heir appears as the first genius in 1000 years that is able to awake Yamata no Orochi's ability, it will be completely restored. Once the process is done, the genius with such crucial task will be destroyed due to the true body of Yamata no Orochi resurfacing, which has an all-new power. It won't be found before the decisive battle with Kyuubi, and will be able to kill no matter of thing, destroy any type of place, and attain infinite vision (as Kyuubi has). The core of Yamata no Orochi's power is in a kind of forbidden sealing jutsu. _As soon as the Yagami clan heir comprehends enough of it, a bigger, much stronger power will surface in the grasp of Yamata no Orochi_.  
**Japanese Myth Appearance:** A super Snake of Eight heads and Eight tails, attached to a single body. Has a deep brown color. It definitely is the biggest bijuu - the lenghth of it is over eight mountains. Originally, it was weaker than Houkou and Nekomata; however, that was 1000 years before a brave warrior tried defeating it with the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. In the process, the sword's power is absorbed instead by Yamata no Orochi, thus greatly expanding his power. He continues though to be able to use freely the sword in his belly.  
**Ability: **The legendary sword: Kusanagi no Tsurugi; summoning of evil spirits  
**Bijuu Strength Ranking****：** 2nd  
**Bijuu Chakra/Stamina Ranking****：** 2nd  
**Symbolic Element****：** Devil  
**Origin / Discovered in****：** An old battlefield in Osaka  
**Personal notes:** Now, everyone knows this one resembles Orochimaru, but what I like is the "Yagami genius" legend, which OF COURSE screams Sasuke.  
**More info about Yamata no Orochi: **  
There is the story of the killing of the Eight-Headed Serpent by Susanoo. According to the legend, a local town had been living in fear of the Serpent, and the townspeople offered the sacrifice of a young girl each year to keep it appeased. Lord Susano heard about the town's dilemma, and became determined to slay the beast. He exterminated the serpent by serving it alcohol, and then cutting off its heads while it was intoxicated. Between the Kagura performances, this one is the most famous.


	10. Chapter 10

**九尾 ****九尾の妖狐** –  
Nine Tails (Kyuubi),  
**Kyuubi no Youko**  
(Nine-Tailed Demon Fox)**Jinchuuriki:** Uzumaki Naruto  
**Tale in the Legend of the Tailed Beasts****：**This is a bijuu in the shape of a nine-tailed fox, and the strongest of them all. The reason he is so powerful is simple: Kyuubi has an unlimited amount of power, earning it the "King of Bijuu" title. The power is generated by Kyuubi's Fire Seal, and as a result, after battling for 100 years with Yamata no Orochi, it becomes exhausted; but Kyuubi continues standing, able to fight. It is also pretty cunning and smart.  
**Situation in the Ancient War of the 9 Gods****：** Battled 4 times; All of them victories  
**Wins****：** Nekomata, Houkou, Raijuu, Yamata no Orochi  
**Fate****：** In unclear whereabouts, Kyuubi continues to kill all the people on his way to find the one who awakened him, and the one who managed to seal him before. (That being Yondaime, probably) Yamata no Orochi didn't tell Kyuubi, though, that the one who awakened him was the Eight Tails himself.  
**Japanese Myth Appearance:** Kyuubi no Youko is the strongest (S Level) Bijuu of the Japanese Myth. Its body has a red fur; Kyuubi represents the element of Fire. Its abilities are incredible. Because it has never been defeated by any youkai, its total strength is unable to estimate. His tails create cyclones by spinning quickly, and Kyuubi proceeds to rip its enemies with its huge claws. At the same time his fur may shoot fireballs similar to meteorites endlessly, instantly destroying villages. In the ancient Bijuu wars, a challenge results in Houkou being severely wounded, and Nekomata nearly dying, but ending up being rescued by his master, Shinigami (God of Death). Yamata no Orochi depended on the Kusanagi no Tsurugi to fight Kyuubi, but was defeated and the _sword received a cracked ho_le, courtesy of our kitsune.  
**Ability:** Fire element attacks, Flaming claws, and other things depicted above  
**Bijuu Strength Ranking****：** 1st  
**Bijuu Chakra/Stamina Ranking****：** 1st  
**Symbolic Element****：** Fire (God of Fire)  
**Origin / Discovered in****：** Hidden Altar of Gods in Kobe  
**Personal Notes:** Interesting how he searches for the one who sealed him. Also, it would be nice if Oro was the cause of Kyuubi's awakening – the reason Kyuubi attacked the village may very well be because it's the place he was last seen.  
**More info about Kyuubi:** The Kyuubi is an intelligent demon that is capable of speech and has a scathing, sadistic personality. However he has also a sense of fairness and sarcastic honour, as he sometimes helps Naruto when he is in a difficult situation. This could be for purely selfish reasons, however, for it is speculated that if Naruto dies, then the Kyuubi will die with him. It seems likely that the Kyubi has some concept of a loathing respect for Naruto and even more so for the Fourth Hokage.


End file.
